


Immortal

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Sad, dont read if you came here for happy, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a robot, Baymax doesn't age like humans do.  He also can't feel like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short, the thought came to me at work and I just kind of threw it all into my phone. It took like no time at all to write, so sorry if it's crappy. 
> 
> Though you may come out of this with damaged feels, so I apologize in advance.

The sad reality was Baymax was incapable of feeling. 

Being a robot, and not a living organism, emotions were not something that came naturally, and they couldn't be installed or updated into his hardware. He had been programmed to understand them, and interpret them in a time of need; even mimic them for comfort and reassurance as one human would do for another. But that was as far as it went. That was as far as his core processor would let it go, as close as it would let him come to feeling. And if he was ever capable of human behavior, he would say that it was _frustrating. ___

__When he first heard news of Tadashi's death, he had felt nothing. Because he felt nothing he thought that it was normal. Until he saw what it did to Hiro._ _

__He had seen grieving, he understood the process and steps, but he couldn't feel it. He knew how to try and help, but he couldn't relate. When he scanned Hiro, he knew that was how he should be reacting. Tadashi was his creator, and his friend._ _

__Nearly ten years after her oldest nephew’s fate, Aunt Cass was the next to go. Cancer was her death sentence. Baymax had stayed by her bedside day and night and Hiro had even left his charger close by so the robot could keep her company when the others had to sleep, or were away. The nurse bot had documented more about the woman in that one month together than the past decade he'd known her. It was like she let everything out, told the robot every secret, every idea that came to mind. And if Baymax could feel he would say he had grown fond of her. Baymax and Hiro were the only ones in the room when she passed away. After that; after going back home, Baymax told Hiro that it was like something was missing._ _

__"That's what loss feels like," Hiro had said, the young boy Baymax had first met was now grown up and in his late twenties, though he still looked at the robot the same as he always had, "It makes you feel empty." They buried Aunt Cass beside Tadashi's grave._ _

__Time after that seemed to pass by like nothing, and with the years went the lives. Other loved ones; some of his and Hiro's friends, who they had come to consider family, each met an end not much different. Gogo died still fairly young, in a car crash. Wasabi died of old age, passing away in his sleep. Soon Baymax was at Hiro's own bedside: his death bed. What were once bright eyes that shone with curiosity and wonder were now glazed over, his skin now creased and wrinkled from age. Like his Aunt so many years ago, Baymax heard Hiro retell stories of the past days, and fond thoughts in reminiscence._ _

__"There might have been some bumps in the road, but we had fun, right Baymax?" Hiro said in addition to the last story he had been telling, a hint of a smile seen on his lips, "A part of me kind of wishes we could do it all again."_ _

__As if on cue Baymax's stomach lit up, a screen showing an image of Tadashi, exactly how Hiro remembered him. The screen stayed still for a minute before moving as a video played out. It was the same film Baymax had shown the once young Hamada in a time of need all those years ago: how Tadashi had come to create the robot. A sad smile curled on Hiro's face as he watched his brother dance around after the first time his creation had worked. His success._ _

__Hiro felt his heart clench as he lifted a hand to the screen; to his brother. His eyes were filled with longing, the gesture a silent wish that they might see each other again soon. Watching the clip end, Hiro was surprised to see another pop up on screen, but it wasn't of his brother. This one was of his Aunt, and it didn't end there; soon moments from as far as fifty years ago to as recent as six months ago took their turns in the spotlight. Everything from successful missions, to birthdays had found their way into Baymax's memory, and Hiro was dumbfounded. He was watching his life play out right before his eyes.__

 _ _Hours must have passed before Baymax's screen turned off after playing the last video. Hiro blinked as he felt tears run freely, but he felt at ease. "Baymax, thank you... For everything," he smiled at the vinyl robot; his lifelong friend.__

__Hiro Hamada passed away at 11:48 that night, Baymax scanning his lifeless body one last time for certainty._ _

__Compared to the human body, Baymax knew his frame to differ greatly. Where a person has a backbone, Baymax has a carbon fiber skeleton, and where a heart should be he has an air pump to keep him inflated. Compared to a human, Baymax was lacking internally, with space to spare._ _

__Compared to a human, his robot body was very empty._ _

__Standing at his best friend’s grave, Baymax figured that that was what loss felt like. In a way, he had always felt it._ _

__Empty._ _


End file.
